Where there is not Moonlight
by NatShinigami
Summary: CONGELADO!  explicaciones en mi perfil . Cuando Kagome se encuentra al ex novio de su hermana en las playas de Miami, ¡Ni se imagina en los lios que se esta metiendo! InuXKag, SeshhXRin y MirokuXSango


**Nota: **los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es enteramente mía ^ ^

_**Where there is no**__**t Moonlight…**_

**Prologo**

**The first time I saw you…?**

La conoció cuando tenia dieciocho años, en las paradisíacas playas de Miami, Un joven que destacaba entre los demás por su cabello plateado, que refulgía dolorosamente a la luz del sol veraniego. Para ella era el día de su cumpleaños, y ya había terminado el instituto: sus padres le habían pagado el viaje como descanso antes de entrar a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio.

Era la primera vez que veía un joven como ese, su largo cabello plateado era solo el comienzo: una deliciosa piel bronceada, tersa sobre unos bien formados músculos, alto y majestuoso… vestía una maya de color rojo chillón y una gorra negra que contrastaba con su cabellera. En pocas palabras, era el hombre mas hermoso que habían contemplado jamás sus jóvenes ojos. Pero lo mas sorprendente, fue cuando el se giro y pudo por fin ver sus rasgos: tenia unos ojos dorados como el oro, unos labios de lo mas deseables y unas facciones tan hermosas que parecía un supermodelo…

Se le corto la respiración cuando vio que él avanzaba hacia ella…

En cuanto la vio, no dudo: esa era la zorra traicionera de Kikyo. Una furia ciega, propia de los machos de su especie, invadió su mente y nublo su razón, y sin mas preámbulo avanzo hacia la mujer para cobrar su venganza, y cometer el crimen del que se lo había acusado injustamente…: la mataría.

La joven azabache no noto el peligro hasta que estuvo al alcance de las manos-garras del peliplateado ¡No podía creer que no había reparado en las garras y colmillos que tenia ese joven! Solo podía ser dos cosas: un sicótico o un Youkai. Se dio vuelta e intento correr, escapar de las furiosas garras del joven con aspecto de ángel, pero aura de demonio…

-¡A donde crees que vas! ¡Maldita! – grito el muchacho, apresándola por los hombros con sus garras y sometiéndola a su dominio.

Los ojos del Hanyou relampagueaban furiosos: por culpa de esa mujer había pasado cinco años de su vida, encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Miro los ojos de la muchacha que tenia en sus brazos, para ver su expresión fría cuando la matara, y se llevo la primera sorpresa de las muchas que le sobrevendrían ese día: los ojos de la joven reflejaban miedo, terror ante su fuerza y furia, como los de cualquier mortal. La verdadera Kikyo nunca le demostraría su miedo al Hanyou.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! - exclamo la joven, sacando al bestia de su ensimismamiento.

- Lo siento – dijo el medio-demonio, aun confuso, a tiempo que soltaba a la temerosa joven -, la he confundida con otra persona.

- ¡Ya lo creo que si!- dijo la mujer en respuesta, con un tono entre jovial y fastidiado, tratando de disimular en su tono y en su cuerpo los leves temblores que la asaltaban - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Las heridas dejadas en sus antebrazos por las garras del joven le escocían. Él no tardo en notarlo, y tratando de parecer mas amable de lo usual, respondió.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taishou, señorita…

- Kagome Higurashi, señor Taishou.

Deseaba salir de esa situación, no se sentía segura con ese joven Youkai. Inuyasha también percibió su inseguridad e intento enmendar su anterior error.

- Para disculparme ¿le gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? Es difícil encontrar a otra persona que domine tan bien el japonés en este hemisferio.

- No lo se… - comenzó Kagome, indecisa.

- Le repito que deseo enmendar mi error, señorita Higurashi. Déjeme mostrarle que no soy tan bárbaro como aparento.

- Mmmmm… cenare con usted esta noche, si me responde una cosa, Lord Taishou, ¿fue con Kikyo Livereaper con quien me confundió?

La expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha fue como un "Si" gigante en una marquesina.

- De acuerdo, cenare con vos, Lord Taishou – dijo Kagome, inclinándose levemente ante el hijo bastardo de la princesa de Inglaterra… y ex novio de su hermana mayor.

Holaaa! .^^

Este es mi primer fanfic así que no sena muy duros conmigo (please!). Espero que no les moleste que vaya poniendo algunas frases y demás en ingles que luego aclarare en este espacio.

Kyaaaaa! Que linda forma de conocer a un príncipe… sobre todo si es un ex convicto… este es solo el prologo, el próximo capitulo empieza a contar la historia desde muchooo antes (debo aclarar que quizás tarde un poco, soy muuuuyyyyy vaga con eso del fanfic, y hasta que NatShinigami! Y Karasu, mi parte violenta y sádica, y mi lado "bueno" y romántico, se pongan de acuerdo va a pasar un tiempo, espero que no muy largo).

Bueno, espero que les guste, y quizás también algunos reviews. Nos vemos en la próxima!

NatShinigami!


End file.
